In recent years, research and development have been extensively conducted on light-emitting elements using electroluminescence (EL). In a basic structure of such a light-emitting element, a layer containing a light-emitting material (an EL layer) is interposed between a pair of electrodes. By applying a voltage between the pair of electrodes of this element, light emission from the light-emitting material can be obtained.
Since the above light-emitting element is of a self-luminous type, a display device using this light-emitting element has advantages such as high visibility, no necessity of a backlight, low power consumption, and the like. Further, the display device also has advantages in that it can be formed to be thin and lightweight, and has high response speed.
In a light-emitting element (e.g., an organic EL element) whose EL layer contains an organic material as a light-emitting material and is provided between a pair of electrodes, application of a voltage between the pair of electrodes causes injection of electrons from a cathode and holes from an anode into the EL layer having a light-emitting property and thus a current flows. By recombination of the injected electrons and holes, the organic material having a light-emitting property is brought into an excited state to provide light emission.
Note that an excited state formed by an organic material can be a singlet excited state (S*) or a triplet excited state (T*). Light emission from the singlet excited state is referred to as fluorescence, and light emission from the triplet excited state is referred to as phosphorescence. The formation ratio of S* to T* in the light-emitting element is 1:3. In other words, a light-emitting element including a compound emitting phosphorescence (phosphorescent compound) has higher light emission efficiency than a light-emitting element including a compound emitting fluorescence (fluorescent compound). Therefore, light-emitting elements containing phosphorescent materials capable of converting energy of the triplet excited state into light emission have been actively developed in recent years (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Among light-emitting elements including phosphorescent materials, a light-emitting element that emits blue light has not been put into practical use yet because it is difficult to develop a stable material having a high triplet excitation energy level. For this reason, the development of a more stable fluorescent material for a light-emitting element that emits blue light has been conducted and a technique for increasing the emission efficiency of a light-emitting element including a fluorescent material has been searched.
As a material capable of converting part of energy of the triplet excited state into light emission, a thermally activated delayed fluorescence (TADF) material is known. In the thermally activated delayed fluorescence material, a singlet excited state is formed from a triplet excited state by reverse intersystem crossing, and conversion from the singlet excited state into light emission is caused. Patent Documents 2 and 3 each disclose a material emitting activated delayed fluorescence.
Patent Document 4 discloses a method: in a light-emitting element including a thermally activated delayed fluorescence material and a fluorescent material, singlet excitation energy of the thermally activated delayed fluorescence material is transferred to the fluorescent material and light emission is obtained from the fluorescent material.